minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Dame Tu Cosita 2: The Nightmare
Hello, my name is Philippe, and I am 9. I will tell you about the worst event that happened in my life, probably ever. So it was around 1 a.m, and I was playing Mineplex as usual. My mom was asleep, and so was my dad. She wasn't aware. I was listening to Dame Tu Cosita on my speakers, as her sleep was very deep and she was hard to wake up. Dame Tu Cosita was my favorite song at the time. I would listen to it for hours on end, through my speakers in my room while playing Roblox Fortnite or things like that. My mom sometimes mentioned that I listen to the song too much, but I ignored her. But not for long... On that night, I decided to switch the song up a little bit. I searched up "dame tu cosita" on YouTube, and the first search result surprised me. "dame tu cosita 2" I was puzzled at this. I never heard of a second chapter o f Dame Tu Cosita coming out, but I was pretty excited to play it. Therefore, I just clicked the thumbnail, which was just a black image. There was no sound. The video was completely silent, and lasted 20 seconds. After it ended, I just switched to the normal Dame Tu Cosita, and continued playing. However, I had an eerie feeling about this whole event. I was playing Bridges, and the bridges themselves were down. I jumped over to the Red island to kill enemies, when I noticed a player with a strange skin. It was very skinny, only 2 pixels wide, and was themed around the Dame Tu Cosita alien. However, his eyes were completely black, and the player was leaving a trail of red behind it. I attempted to attack it, but the player just disappeared, before I randomly died. "XxxX_GamerPro_XxxX was killed by ßßą*^&^&~ßß∂‘‘’’‘ęėėėę using ~^&*{}}" That was very weird. Howeverm then I heard a footstep behind me. My door creaked open, and the song in the background turned into silence. I turned around. There was something terrifying behind me. It was a very tall humanoid, at least 3 meters tall, with long legs and arms. It was a greenish color, with sharply defined fingers. Its face was distorted, but it resembled the Dame Tu Cosita alien. Its eyes were pitch black, with blood streaming out of them and pooling on the ground. Dark and light red, like the creature was just shot in the head. It was like an endless stream of blood, never ending. At least 2 gallons poured out already. Its mouth was closed. Suddenly, the creature over its pelvis back as I was frozen in fear, before thrusting forwards and flying towards me at an inhumane speed. I felt a sticky, scale-covered thing crash into me, as I fell out of my chair and onto the ground, the chair landing a few meters away. Two long fingers gripped my jaw and forced it open, before I felt a sticky, metallic liquid flow into my mouth and down my throat. I couldn't breathe. I looked up, and saw Dame Tu Cosita crying blood into my mouth, trying to drown me. I trashed, but its weight was too much for me. The blood flowed into my nose and in my lungs, drowning me. I tried to scream but couldn't. I closed my eyes and opened them. Dame Tu Cosita wasn't there. Neither was the blood, the overturned chair, and nothing else. I was on the floor, completely alone in my room, with the Dame Tu Cosita song playing in the background through my PC speakers. It was probably all my imagination. I quickly turned the PC off, and went to sleep. I could hear the song play in the background, as I closed my eyes... ---- "Phillip, why are you so tired?" my mother shouted from the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes: "Sorry mom, I couldn't fall asleep!" "Alright, alright..." I finished eating my sandwich, and stood up form the table to pour myself some cereal. I grabbed the milk bottle and the box of cereal, and poured the cereal into my bowl. Plop! Something heavy fell into the bowl. Probably a large piece of cereal. I grabbed the milk bottle and poured the milk into the bowl. But thick, red blood came out instead. I quickly closed the bottle, shook it, and rubbed my eyes. The bowl was filled with milk, and there was a piece of paper floating on top. I grabbed it, and unfolded it. "Soon..." Category:Prism55Writes Category:SpoopyPastas Category:Gore Category:Blood Category:Sad Category:Supernatural Category:Memes